


【鳴佐】『蛇性』

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

『蛇性』

*(鳴佐、微蛇佐，腦洞很大/變相生子(?)

他一人坐在黑暗之中，冰冷的房間、帶著陰冷濕氣的空氣，除了房中的一張木床這裡空曠的不像是人居住的房間，的確這裡不是用來生活的，這裡只是那人用來訓練，又或者說懲罰他的一個地方，所以這裡必然不會出現太高級的設施。

很安靜，安靜到有些令人反胃，除了連著房間潮濕的浴室能聽到些許水滴滴落的聲音之外還有許多細微的嘶嘶聲，沒錯那是四周對著他虎視眈眈的蛇群發出的聲音，或許是因為這些蛇，牠們盯著他的視線讓他在黑暗病不感到孤獨，不……就算沒有這些蛇他也不會感受到，他要變強，變得更強因此他沒有多餘的心思去想那些沒有意義的事情。

他坐在木床上，感受到那些蛇冰冷的身體順著他的四肢鑽進自己寬大的浴衣裡，他慢慢的運作著體內的查克拉，這些蛇準確來說不是動物，他們是用查克拉製造出來的生物，運用的好牠們能潛在人體裡做為武器使用，就像是忍具的一種，但是用查克拉製造生物形武器是很麻煩的，拜大蛇丸奇怪的研究所賜這些他用自身查克拉造出的蛇，能通過吸收查克拉自行繁殖，這樣也就省去了麻煩的製造過程。

然而這次大蛇丸給他的任務就是幫助這些蛇繁殖，簡單來說就是把自己的查克拉輸給這些蛇，大蛇丸跟他這麼說卻沒有教他如何做，就直接把他和一群蛇關在這個房間裡，就大蛇丸所說，這些蛇也是很挑的不是什麼查克拉都吃，牠們喜歡陰屬性的查克拉，反之對陽屬性敬而遠之，而他身上恰恰是極陰的查克拉正是這些蛇群最喜歡的。

在大蛇丸把他丟到這裡之前，大蛇丸把他帶去泡了類似藥浴的東西，整個池子泛著詭異的紫色和一種奇妙的氣味但是卻不難聞，他並沒有太在意，大蛇丸這奇奇怪怪的東西見多了不差這一點，到是池子裡的熱氣或許也和氣味有關，他有些昏昏沉沉的，只影約聽到大蛇丸說這個藥浴是那些蛇喜歡的味道之類的，然後他就被丟進這個房間了。

算算到現在他應該在這裡待了有約一個星期了，起初大蛇丸還會來房裡看他，並帶著些許嘲弄的語氣對他說:「佐助君，在不快點的話這些蛇可是會等不下去一口把你吃掉喔。」

然後兜就會來幫他打大概是飲養針之類的東西，不過他後來仔細想想，不管是那飲養針還是兜放在這讓他補充體力的兵糧丸都隱隱約約散發出一點那個藥浴的味道，難怪他這幾天都有些昏昏沉沉的，然而就算是這樣他也只會冷冷的瞪大蛇丸一眼什麼都不會說，當兩人離去時會把門上的封印封好，到不是怕佐助跑走，只是怕裡面那些蛇竄出來，不過現在被佐助身上味道吸引住的蛇群只怕是開著大門都不會跑出去吧。

該死的、他在這裡的幾天釋放向外釋放自己的查克拉那些蛇卻沒有要吸收的跡象，一向沉的住氣的他也開始有些焦慮起來，他知道大蛇丸是帶點懲罰意味交付給他這個任務的，原因不清楚，可能是因為他沒殺死那幾個殘了的實驗體，雖然最後他們死在兜手下。

也可能是大蛇丸讓他帶人去抓一個小村子裡的人來做實驗體時放了其中一對小兄弟，不知道為什麼當他看到用自己同樣瘦小的身體把地弟弟在身後的小哥哥他停頓了一下，接著他想大蛇丸也不缺這一兩個，況且他們還瘦不拉基的，他會完成大蛇丸給他的任務，但時常不是完美的，面對敵人他總不會下殺手，不是仁慈，只是沒必要他對自己這樣說。

大概是昨天晚上，大蛇丸隔了幾天後又來到房裡，他對他說有麻煩的東西闖來著裡必須快點離開，不過佐助君這個樣子可走不了，那佐助君就等完成繁殖之後在轉移到下一個據點吧，然後他們把他一個人丟在這了，離開時沒有把封印封上。 

他知道大蛇丸不會讓他有生命上的危險，畢竟他是他重要的容器，所以闖入的東西不會危害到生命但他們又不得不走，他想或許他要直接離開，畢竟距離大蛇丸他們離開已經過了一天的時間，就算著個房間是在深處的地方闖入者也差不多該找到這了。

但是一方面宇智波驕傲的性子又不許他這麼做，現在離開那就等於他向大蛇丸認輸，之前的那些任務不是他做不到而是他不屑去做，而這件事不一樣，更何況他現在全身發冷的流著冷汗但體內又一鼓燥熱感腦袋有些昏昏沉沉的，持續輸出查克拉本來就讓他的身體很疲倦了，而那些加了幫助這些蛇繁殖藥劑的兵糧丸或許就是導致他身體異狀的元凶。

他坐在床上感受那些貼在他膚上滑動的蛇持續輸出著查克拉，依然一點效用也沒有，已經持續好幾天沒有進展不只他急躁，他感受的到那些蛇也急躁了，他腦袋有很多疑問，吸收查克拉繁殖那這些蛇是分裂還是像大蛇丸一樣從嘴中吐出另一條蛇亦或是普通的產卵?

他當然詢問過大蛇丸，不過他沒有回答他，他說」等你成功了你就知道了。」

無意義的答案。

蛇群的躁動不安越來越明顯，牠們開始爭先恐後的往佐助身上纏繞，彷彿要從他那吸取些什麼，因為得不到所以更加急躁，可能是因為他們的繁殖期到了卻得不到需求的查克拉，也可能是因為佐助從體內散發的氣味未來越強綠刺激著這些蛇的神經細胞，如果他們有的話。  
這些蛇越來越無法無天的往他身上纏衣裡鑽，面對這些爆走的蛇群佐助顧不及大蛇丸交給他的任務想把這些在他身上做亂的蛇一一砍殺，卻不料持續近一星期的查克拉輸出讓他幾乎體立不支，才剛站起身的佐助又倒坐回床上，無奈他只能徒手抓起那一隻隻只比手臂細上一些的蛇往地上扔，不過就像沒完似的他扯下去一隻馬上又會有另一隻纏上來。

就在他幾乎要放棄認這些蛇在他身上亂爬時突然有感到不對勁，體內那股燥熱感越來越明顯從腹部漫延到全身，他開始忍不住喘息，雙手揪緊身下的被子，明明手腳都冷的跟冰一樣，腦袋卻發熱到不行，他甚至懷疑自己是染上了風寒。

隨著身體的變化他感覺在他身上亂竄的蛇群也跟著變化，可惜這變化是他沒料想過的，那些蛇居然開始往他身下鑽，順著浴衣敞開的下擺延著大腿，他感受到那些畜牲居然在往他後面的穴口裡鑽，恥辱感讓他脹紅了臉，本來疲憊到極致的身體又跳了起來，想把身上纏繞的蛇一一甩開殺死。

蛇群太多他無暇顧己，跟剛才一樣甩下一隻另一隻又纏上來，不一樣的是這些蛇群比剛才更暴躁，纏鬥之中有蛇咬傷了他的手腕脖和子肩膀他並不在意，抗毒訓練他做得淋漓盡致。

不知過了多久佐助累了動作緩了下來，然而這些蛇群嚴格上來說是查克拉的產物，並不會因時間而感到疲倦，時間過的越久對佐助就越不利，十幾條蛇同時纏在他身上蛇群不知道是有意還是無意的纏住他的手腳，一時沒法掙脫，他忽然感受到下身撕裂般的疼痛。

他臉色刷白咬著牙沒有叫出來冷汗順著他伶俐的臉頰滑下，像死前野獸的掙扎，幾乎炸乾最後的查克拉施放出的千鳥流讓房間裡那些蛇死了個徹底。

查克拉製造出來的蛇在死後不會留下屍體，反到是化成像是燃燒後的灰燼。

佐助半趴扶在床上粗喘著氣，從下身延續到體內怪異的感覺讓他知道一開始那隻蛇還是粘進了他的身體裡，而且還是活生生的，他甚至可以感受到那條蛇在他腸道蠕動往更裡頭鑽，這讓他幾乎全身癱軟。

他蜷縮在床上用著昏呼的腦袋思考著該如何把那條蛇從身體裡扯出來，把手放進自己身下的穴口這種事他好像做不到，那他該怎麼辦，沒來得及等他思考出答案他又隱約感覺到自己身體的變化。

那條蛇在鑽到一個程度之後就不動了本來佐助還因此稍微鬆了一口氣，但他發現自己本來就沒剩下多少的查克拉被強形逼出接著不受他控制的往下復流去，他忽然想起大蛇丸最初幾天來這看他時說的話:「如果你不能滿足他們的需求，牠們也是會自己找你拿，但我相信佐助君不會喜歡那種感覺。」大蛇丸用他有些沙啞的聲音說道。

很好他現在知道他說的是什麼意思了。

這些蛇本來在體外給與他們查克拉讓他們吸收就會自行進行繁殖作業，但一直等不到的話他們便會找到宿主體內強行吸收宿主的查克拉進行繁殖。  
被強行吸取查克拉的感覺並不好受，但他幾乎沒有力氣反抗，佐助不驚想到那些蛇繁殖方法的問題，現在那條蛇在他身體裡，不管最終是哪種方法都令他頭皮發麻，他只能祈禱那條蛇吸夠了查克拉會自行從他身體裡出去。

他躺在床上因為腦袋昏沉讓他有些想睡，這幾天他本就沒有多少睡眠時間，現在又是查克拉幾乎耗盡的狀態，體內的蛇從剛剛就安分了下來，除了查克拉被吸走的感覺還有身體裡有異物的腹脹到也沒牠剛鑽進來時難受，或許人真的是很容易習慣的動物。

昏昏沉沉的不知道過了多久，佐助是被體內的蛇又一次蠕動驚醒的，這一省他理智清晰了不少，才在想著辦好要怎麼把那條蛇從身體裡逼出來，作為忍者敏銳的神經就感覺到有人在接近這裡。

依現在他的狀況不管來者是誰對他來說都不是好是，堂堂宇智波被一條畜牲從身下的穴口鑽進體內吸收查克拉怎麼想都是一種莫大的恥辱。

索性的是大蛇丸在著房外下了封印結界，來人若不是技術高超則會找不到這個房間，可惜他的想法在聽到門口傳來的動靜聲後被硬生生打碎，該死他怎麼忘了昨天大蛇丸和兜走的時候刻意沒有封上結界。

就算很吃力他還是閃身下了床，緊貼著門邊，雖然現在他幾乎查克拉盡失，無論是千鳥還是寫論眼都使不出來，但是稱敵不備瞬間坳斷他脖子還是做得到的……大概。

他站在門邊有些吃力，身體靠著牆面一手扶著腹部雙腳發軟，在查克拉耗盡的情況下他那些抗毒訓練的效果無法良好的發揮，這也是導致他現在頭腦昏沉的原因之一，此外下腹還有奇異的脹痛感他並不想去想像那是什麼造成的，一切的一切都在警示著現在他的狀況有多麼糟糕。

沒有了蛇群的嘶嘶聲室內只剩下微弱的水滴聲再來就是自己有些急促的呼吸聲，隨著門的動靜佐助知道基會只有一次，忍著身上的不適感，在看到門外的人一個閃身進到室內時迅速的伸出手。

他伸出手想絞上那人的脖子，沒料對方一個閃身捉住了的手腕往前一拉，他踉蹡了一下差點沒一個不穩摔跌下去。

然後他聽到一聲熟悉到令人煩躁的聲音。

「佐助!」

他抬頭一看。

接著他見到了現在他最不想見到的人。

漩渦鳴人。

被俯視的的感覺並不好受，至少對佐助來說是這樣，在注意到鳴人還緊抓著他的手腕不放後，他用力的掙脫開來往後退了幾步直起身來盯著眼前的人。

房間不大，退了幾步後他幾乎是靠在牆邊，他警戒的盯著鳴人思考著該如何應對，現在他的狀態要打過他是不可能，要安全逃脫的機會也不大，而木葉的忍者都是以小組為單位行動，鳴人在這裡那其他的組員必定也在這付近。

想著佐助眼神往門口的方向瞄了一下，至少他能確認門外是沒人的，但再遠一些就不知道了。

似乎是注意到佐助的眼神，鳴人帶點讓他放心的口氣說到:「放心吧佐助，他們走了別條路，這邊只有我過來而已。」

少一點敵人是好事，不過他並不認為只是少了一兩個敵人這樣對現在的他來說情況會變的比較樂觀，很不想承認一個鳴人對現在的他就很麻煩了，對、是現在的，他從沒在如此狼狽的狀況下見過他，如果他是狀況正常的時候他不介意陪他玩個兩下再聽完他那一堆無聊的羈絆宣言後甩頭離去。

然而現在並不是個好時機，距離他們上一次見面大約過了有半年了，比起上次多年不見，這次相對的就沒有那麼大的變化，不管是外表或者其他等等，和上次見面一樣，一樣是在大蛇丸的基地，不一樣的是這次只有他們兩個人，還有上次他是高高在上的俯視他，現在卻是幾乎占不住腳的醜態。

鳴人好像也注意到了他的異狀，關心似的想靠近，佐助立刻出聲制止:「不准動!」

看著佐助眼裡流出的殺氣，鳴人停下腳步，他明顯感覺到佐助是有異狀的，門上的封印是從外封印的，然而術式卻沒有啟動，即使他對封印結界等術並不是很熟悉。

他會貿然直接推門進入是因為他在裡面感受到類似於佐助但卻很微弱的查克拉，本來想可能是其他人或者是東西，他判斷這種微弱的查克拉對他無法造成太大的殺傷力後他才直接進入室內。

意想之中的是他一進到房裡馬上就有人對他襲擊，帶著殺意的，意料之外的是那個人竟然是佐助本人，在鳴人帶點驚訝的喊出佐助的名字後，佐助馬上甩開他的手退後了幾不，靠在牆邊像受了傷的野獸一般狠狠瞪著他。

然而現在的佐助眼神再怎麼凶惡也對鳴人起不了殺傷力，鳴人現在看到的只是衣服零亂領口大開到幾乎半裸、身上還帶著點傷痕半靠在牆邊喘息幾乎占不住腳的佐助，糟糕的是他居然還覺得有些性感。

鳴人甩了甩頭，看到佐助又一次皺了下眉頭想上前扶他，畢竟他從沒把他當做敵人，甚至一直灌輸自己和他人他們是朋友的這件事，然而對方顯然並不這麼想，在他剛跨出一隻腳時，佐助立刻出聲喝止了他，帶著兇狠的眼神。

無奈的他只能停在原地，腳還維持者一前一後的尷尬姿勢。

 

「你看起來不太好，我想我可以幫你。」他試著用最誠懇的語氣說到，雖然知道這對那人來說不會有多大的效用。

「給我......滾出去。」這是佐助的回答，說真的他現在只希望鳴人趕快離開，他不求他離開這個基地，至少離開這個房間，而且是立刻，因為他再度趕受到身體奇怪的變化，那感覺很糟糕，非常糟糕，他默默的把一手覆上腹部，那裡有些鼓脹，還有......東西蠕動的感覺。

「佐助。」

「我叫你滾!!......嗚!」在出聲同時佐助幾乎是瞬間舞著腹部跪了下去，見狀鳴人故不及其他連忙衝上前扶助他，佐助半靠在他懷裡死咬著發白的嘴唇冒著冷汗，手一直捂著腹部，雖然不曉得是怎麼回事，至少他現在知道佐助的狀況不太好甚至可以說是很糟。

鳴人張望了一下最後來是決定把他扶到的床上先坐下再說。

不顧懷中人的掙扎鳴人半拖半抱的把佐助帶到床邊，在讓他坐下前還仔細的拍了拍床上的灰，也不知道是什麼東西造成那形狀成條的黑色灰燼，到不像是長久沒有打掃的積灰。

讓佐助做下後鳴人順勢坐在他的旁邊，一隻手無自覺的攬在人家肩膀上，直到被佐助瞪了一眼才乾笑的收回手，在黑暗之中他看不清佐助現在的狀況，雖然身為忍者夜視力不算差，不過看佐助一直遮遮擋檔的不知道是怎麼回事，他直覺他是腹部受了傷，張望了一下發現床頭櫃上的油燈，轉身就要去點起。

還捂著腹部蜷縮著的佐助，在發現鳴人要點起油燈時幾乎是有點激動的撲過去要搶他手上的油燈。

「不要點!」

「嗚哇!怎麼了?你小心一點啊!」鳴人嚇了一跳，看來人直接朝他手上的燈徒手抓過來連忙一閃避開，順手把燈放回床頭，劇烈晃動下油燈碟裡的油濺了一點出來正好滴到佐助手上。

佐助自己不覺得怎麼樣，對忍者來說這種小傷像是被蚊子咬，更何況他現在全身不舒服到不差那一點點傷，到是眼前的鳴人緊張兮兮的抓起他的手翻來覆去。  
「佐助你有沒有怎麼樣?!，滴到你了嗎?燙不燙啊?」

「放開我。」他用力想抽回手，沒想到鳴人卻抓了個老緊。

「放開我!你這超級大白癡。」

「……佐助。」

「叫什麼叫!我叫你放……。」佐助憤怒的抬起頭鄧向鳴人，對上眼時卻發現他直直盯著自己的身體，帶著一點驚訝的表情。

該死，剛剛動作太大本就寬鬆的浴衣現在前襟大開，都怪自己平常就穿著那種領口大開的衣服剛才一時才沒有發覺到，本來衣服寬鬆還可以遮擋一下他鼓起來的腹部，現在幾乎全部裸露在外，而且感覺還比剛才更鼓脹了一點。

自己現在的樣子簡直現是懷有身孕的女人，鳴人表情如次驚訝，他可以理解，他自己都覺得他現在的狀態簡直荒唐。

「……佐助，你你你!這是怎麼回事?」鳴人有些結疤的說到。

「閉嘴!給我滾開!超級大白癡!」高傲的宇智波哪能忍受此赤裸裸的視姦，忍著疼一抬腳把對面的人踹下了床，順道抽回自己的手。

「哇!」伴隨著慘叫聲的士鳴人摔下床發出的聲響，顯然他對佐助太沒有戒心才會隨隨便便的被他踹下床。

他從地上爬起身，看到佐助連著腳縮到床上坐在床邊整個頭埋在膝蓋裡，他只能看到他後腦勺即使被汗水浸濕依然的頑強翹著的髮尾，因為挺起來的腹部雙手抱膝的姿勢其實對現在的他來說並不是太方便。

「呃……佐助?」

他輕喊一聲，看到眼前的人緩緩把頭抬起，帶有緊戒心微瞇著眼睛盯著他。

雖然鳴人很不想相信不過…...嗯眼前的如鼓脹的肚子，讓他有那麼一點，好吧是很大點的腦神經錯亂。

首先他可以確認宇智波佐助是個男人，縱使他的臉長的很好看不過也不到會被誤認性別的程度，在來小時後他們還一起在大澡堂洗過澡，裸半身什麼的全都看過了，所以撇除他不是女人這件事那他…..為什麼大肚子? 

目前的情況他能想到的原因只有大蛇丸，天知道佐助跟著那個變態會被他拿去做什麼實驗，說不定就有這種讓男人懷孕的實驗啊，不對不是說不定，他眼前的佐助不就真的懷上了嗎我說，而且還不是他的種。

但那都不是重點啊!!最重要的是……

「呃……那個佐助我說……孩子他爸是誰?」

然後他得到了一個殺氣滿滿的怒視。

避開他的眼神，鳴人向床邊走去到床錢時半蹲下來和床上做著的人平視。

「佐助，你真的不要緊嗎?」說著手掌撫上了佐助的額頭，鳴人看他身上冒著汗還以為他是發燒了，結果出乎意料的冰冷。

「不關你的事。」他揮開他的手照樣不領情，並且往床裡縮了一點。

「哪裡不關我的事我們是朋友啊!」鳴人激動的說著，在他往後縮後捉住他的雙手，半跪在床上看著他，一臉認真。

「你別自作多情了。」他嘴角露出譏諷的笑，看著眼前莫名對他執著追著他好幾年的人，鳴人口中的羈絆或許他永遠也不會懂。

「不管你承不承認，你現在需要幫助，我不可能丟下朋友不管。」

「不需要，放開我……然後離開。」

「佐助!」

忽然失重的被壓到床上，一向淡然的他也震驚了一下微微徵大雙眼，不過那也只是一瞬間的事，很快他就能回復成一張僕克臉，面無表情的盯著身上明顯帶著怒易的人，雖然他並不清楚這些有什麼好讓他發火的。

「不要折磨自己佐助，你不承認也沒關係，等你好了我們還是能正正當當在打上一場，但是你現在必須讓我幫你。」一臉深沉這是他少有的表情，天藍色的瞳孔在這黑暗的空間裡看來是多麼的明亮，但卻是帶著怒易的，鳴人的口氣帶著不容許拒絕的氣場。

簡直事命令的口吻啊，佐助在內心冷笑，他打算狠狠踩碎讓那傢伙的什麼羈絆朋有的妄言。

他用手吋微微肢起上半身，幾乎是貼著鼻間的距離，話間都能感受到對方的呼吸頻率，墨黑的瞳孔緊盯著堆方，鳴人甚至以為下一秒他就會被失以幻術。

「你說你要幫我?」嘴腳勾起一點弧度，他輕聲說道。

「呃……對。」對於佐助的轉變，鳴人有些反應不過來，完全失了剛剛盛氣凌人的樣子，呆愣呆愣的點了頭。

「好啊。」說著佐助整個人坐起身，望後挪了一下身體半靠在床頭一付慵懶的樣子，色氣十足。

「那個……佐助?」還傻愣著看著他動作的鳴人，一時間不曉得眼神該放哪哩，有些尷尬的跪坐在床尾。

聞聲佐助望向他眼神明顯帶著詢問意味。

「那個……我說現在是?」

「不是說要幫我嗎?」

「當然啊，什麼我都能做的，啊......也不是什麼都能啦，我也不會醫療忍術什麼的，不過我可以去幫你找小櫻過來，他一定不會丟你不管的…佐助你幹嘛?!」話說到一半鳴人就被佐助的動作震驚到給打斷。

佐助靠在床頭一把解開浴衣的腰帶，把整件衣服拉開來幾乎整個身體除去手臂全都暴露在空氣之中包括挺起來的腹部，雙腿大張，他不敢往下看下去，而且原來佐助裡面真的什麼都沒穿嗎?。

他調整了一下姿勢讓自己舒服一點，雖然不會表示但對於鳴人愣住的樣子，他還是有小小的成就感，這種成就感來自於打碎鳴人對他這個被他稱之為友人的幻想。

「你過來一點。」他像鳴人召了招手，對面的人還愣在那。

他不用想都知道，任何一個正常男人看到自己的同性友人，用一附下賤淫蕩的樣子對自己張開大腿會有什麼噁心感，就算鳴人下一秒就嚇的跑走他也不會太驚訝，畢竟這也是他要的效果。

在很久以後佐助無比後悔他現在調戲的動作，因為鳴人對他的感情根本不是用朋友兩個字可以形容的，當然這都是後話了。

聞言鳴人雖然內心緊張不已，其實他不懂自己為什麼會那麼緊張，如果現在他面前的是小櫻或者其他異性的話他還可以理解，但他還是照著佐助的話跪著往前挪了挪。

「……呃，佐助，現在要怎樣啊我說?」

佐助沒有回答他，他直接抓起他的一隻手拉到自己腹部上壓著，鳴人雖然訝異他的舉動卻也沒掙脫開來，眼神在眼前的人的臉上和抓住他的手上來回。

對於鳴人沒有直接離開佐助還是意外的，他想，如果他真不走那讓他幫自己解決一下現在的麻煩，其實……也是可以接受的，他相信鳴人不是那種會到處亂講話的人，何況現在他真的……需要快點解決。

「感覺到什麼嗎?」他抓這鳴人的手用力往腹部按了按，想讓鳴人查覺事情的真相，因未他說不太出口，可惜他或許高估了鳴人的智商。  
「什……什麼?好像在動?佐助太用力會不會傷到孩子?」  
「嘖!超級大白癡。」他甩開鳴人的手，深了一下呼吸，剛剛鳴人的手壓在他肚子上時體內的蛇突然噪動了一下讓他感到很不舒適，他指著自己的腹部做了一下心理建設開口說到:「裡面不是什麼孩子。」

「啊?你說什麼?!」

「就是我沒有……懷孕，不要誤會了。」其實，在說出懷孕兩個字時他是有點猶豫的，但他一時又想不出什麼更好的詞表達。

「那…..你的肚子是?」

「……蛇。」他的聲音很小，其實被蛇在身體裡產卵，對產卵，他剛剛就感覺到奇怪的感覺，那條蛇絕對是在裡面繁殖了，被蛇在體內產卵和懷了孩子到底是哪個比較丟臉他暫時無法比較出來。

「你說什麼?」然而鳴人簡直像是刻意要侮辱他似的又問了一遍，當然他本人完全沒有要羞辱對方的意思，他只是單純的沒聽清楚霸了。  
「我說…..裡面是蛇，查克拉蛇!不是什麼孩子!」自暴自棄一樣，佐助咬牙對鳴人說。

「蛇?那蛇為什麼在你肚子裡啊我說?」他的表情簡直比在他還以為佐助肚子裡的是別人的孩子的時候還震驚，不過佐助不知道的是在知道他肚子裡不是孩子的時候鳴人心中其實小小的雀躍了一下。

「……因為，……失敗。」

「什麼啊?你聲音太小我聽不清楚啊我說。」

「嘖!因為我在進行查克拉蛇繁殖失敗，出了意外，懂了嗎?」

「喔……好。」看著佐助一臉羞愧的想死的樣子，他曉得他還是不要做死的繼續問下去了，縱使剛才佐助的回答根本沒有說到重點。

「那……我要怎麼幫你?」

「扯出來。」

「什麼?扯什麼出來?!」

「我體內的蛇。」

「呃呃呃?!那我要怎麼做?!」

「用手。」

不要這麼簡短回答啊我說!鳴人在內心爆發著。

「用手?然後?」

「伸進去，扯出來。」佐助一臉淡定，表面上。

「伸…伸伸，伸進哪?!」

佐助沒有回答他，半躺下把腿拉的更開，一臉還用問?的表情。

好吧他需要心理建設，鳴人對自己說道。

佐助他只是需要幫助所以才這樣做的，不要有奇怪的想法啊漩渦鳴人，為什麼啊!為什麼自己那麼緊張又有些興奮啊，冷靜啊漩渦鳴人他是你朋友!

一邊得鳴人在心理進行著天人交戰，另一邊的宇智波看到他的樣子則冷笑的拉起衣服轉過身。

「你走吧，我想也是這種噁心的事……!」話還沒說完佐助就被撲過來的鳴人壓個正著，對方則是一臉著急的辯解。

「我我!我才沒有覺得噁心!佐助你不要誤會啦我說!」

鳴人雙手撐在半側躺在床上的佐助兩側，表情在佐助看來有些傻，但眼神卻是認真到不行，這讓佐助有些傻住。

「欸!你做什麼超級大白癡!」

他剛才稍微拉起的浴衣還沒穿好，被身上的鳴人又一次拉開，鳴人搬過他微側著的身體壓在床上，然後身上的陰影消失，他用手吋撐起上半身，鳴人整個人跪坐在他身下的位置，一臉赴死如歸。

「佐……佐助，我開始了喔。」

「什?!」

沒等他說完，鳴人捉住佐助的膝蓋往旁邊拉，身體擠進的雙腿中，他發誓他沒有其它意圖，只是這樣比較好辦事而已……真的。

「那…..我開始了喔?」鳴人抬起頭對上佐助的雙瞳，像是一隻在請求主人許可的大型犬類，還是金毛的。

佐助愣了愣呆呆的點了頭。

「那個…痛的話跟我說聲啊佐助，我會小心的。」

「閉嘴!快點做。」

其實鳴人心理的緊張感不亞於佐助，畢竟現在雙腿大開躺在他面前的人是他認定一生的朋友，然而他現在心裡卻是感到飢渴的，他忽然有些了解為什麼自己做夢總是夢到佐助了，當然、包括某些特殊夢境，雖然他一直催眠自己那是因為他是自己重要的朋友，但不可否認佐助在他心中的份量早遠遠超出朋友的定義。

在不斷說服自己冷靜的同時，鳴人也細心的拿了床上扔在一邊的枕頭墊在佐助腰下，在收到對方疑問的眼神後他跟他說:「這樣比較好辦事嘛。」其實他是怕這樣挺著肚子的佐助腰會酸。

準備就緒後，他開始辦正事，在用手往佐助身下探去時他還一邊偷偷注意著佐助的表情，但他發現在他開始動作時，佐助就用雙手手臂擋住自己的臉了，導致他幾乎什麼都看不到，於是他只好專心在手下的動作。

也許是因為他身上先前流的汗的原因，鳴人沒有廢什麼功夫就輕易往穴口的探入兩指，在感覺到裡面的溫熱感後，鳴人帳紅的臉，同時他也感受到佐助顫抖了一下，他忽然很慶幸佐助擋住了自己的眼睛，不然自己一定會被他當成變態。

因為鳴人發覺自己可悲的忍不住起了反應，嗯…他當然是只下面某個地方。

「佐助…會疼嗎?」

「閉嘴…繼續。」

他聽得出來佐助盡可能的保持自己不發出呻吟聲，從他虛弱帶著顫音的聲音來看，於是鳴人只好繼續手下的動作。

鳴人不知道的是，佐助不單是因為他的手指插到他身下才會這個樣子，而是當鳴人的手指探進來時，他感受到體內的蛇明顯比剛才更劇烈的動作。

「啊…..好。」在內壁探了探，確認沒問題後，鳴人慢慢增加一根手指，慢慢的開拓著腸道，雖然答應佐助要幫他取出蛇，但是那蛇跟鑽的有些裡面，如果不是整隻手掌伸進去的程度根本碰不到，但是……整隻手，佐助會殺了他啊。

雖然他的穴口蠻濕潤，但是源源不及女人會自動分泌體液的性器，如果貿然把手伸進去不知道會造成怎樣的傷害，他當然不願弄疼佐助的，這該怎麼辦啊。

在擴張到第四根手指時鳴人把手抽了出來，直起身來在身上翻找著。

「……鳴人?」 感受到身下的手指抽離開自己的身體，佐助移開遮在臉上的手臂，露出帶著水氣的眼睛，疑惑的看著他。

「啊，我找個東西潤滑一下，怕你受傷。」鳴人在身上翻找者最後找出蛤蟆油，這是以前蛤蟆吉送他的說是養生的東西，沒想到這時派上用場了。

鳴人把袖子拉至手吋，把手塗抹了蛤蟆油後繼續剛才的動作，而這時佐助早已又用手臂遮擋住了臉，不過他到是能看到佐助咬著下唇的嘴。

佐助……你這個樣子真的會讓人產生邪念啊我說!他在內心咆嘯著。

吐了兩口氣他再次把手伸進佐助的穴口，因為剛剛的開拓加上潤滑他很輕易的就放進四隻手指頭，他慢慢的轉動手掌，按摩著內壁擴張。

「嗚…...嗯。」佐助不自覺的發出細微的呻吟，聲音讓鳴人下了一跳馬上停下動作。

「怎麼了?很疼嗎?」他詢問佐助，他感覺到對方的大腿跟微微的抽蓄，不知道他現在是否該繼續下去。

佐助沒有回答他，只是輕輕的搖了下頭，動作很小但鳴人還是看得出來。

再轉了轉放在對方體內的手指，他試著把手紙稍微撐開來讓佐助適應，再看差不多了他把手指抽了出來，五指併攏底在入口處。

「我……要放進去了喔。」

鳴人看佐助點了點頭，吞了口口水慢慢的把手插進被很好擴張的鬆軟的穴口，他不敢太快，緩慢的進入折磨著雙方，在進入到手掌的程度時他感受到佐助不受控制的繃緊身體，膝蓋夾住他的腰讓他不太好動作，他只好用空著的那隻手慢慢揉著佐助的膝蓋，希望他能放鬆一點。

「佐助，放鬆一點。」

身下的人喘著氣，隨著胸口起伏上面的汗珠延著身體滑落浸濕身下墊著的浴衣，雖然沒有回應他不過他感受的出佐助努力的在放鬆自己的身子讓他能順利進去。

趁著他放鬆的時候，鳴人稍微用力終於是把整個手掌放了進去，但是佐助卻一個抽蓄，惹的鳴人急忙用另一隻手按住他的身子以免他傷到。

「啊!啊……哈。」一聲驚呼後佐助粗喘著氣，雖然先前鳴人已經很內心的幫他擴張，不過一下被撕裂的感覺還是幾乎讓他痛不欲生，身體不受控的抽蓄了一下，幸好鳴人及時按住他，他也很快的控制住自己。

「佐助?佐助!」

聽著鳴人急切的叫聲，佐助虛弱的移開檔在眼前的手臂，露出一隻眼睛看著他，黑髮被汗水浸濕貼在臉上遮擋了他的另一隻眼但他沒有心思去撥開他。

「你……呃…快點，啊哈…….哈。」他喘著氣催促著鳴人。

「呃…好，你忍著點。」語畢鳴人把手往更裡頭伸去，小心翼翼的一邊觀察佐助的變化，除了劇烈的喘息沒有其它太大的反應。

在他幾乎半截前臂都伸進佐助的穴口中時他碰到了一個像是球形的物體，他猜想那會不會是蛇產下的卵，但是觸感和一般常見的蛇蛋又不大一樣，不像是帶有硬殼的蛇蛋，反到是有些滑膩和彈性的球狀物，他小心的用手指夾住它，慢慢的把那球狀物往佐助身體外帶。

拿出來時那是一個帶有紫色的詭異蛇蛋，沒有殼有些半透明的，鳴人拿在手上有些驚訝，他還沒看過查克拉蛇的卵，這些卵雖是半透明的不過裡面也看不出有蛇的幼體，只能感受到有查克拉在裡頭流動。

「把他…丟掉。」在鳴人看著手中的東西時，聽到佐助小聲的說到，他才回過神，佐助體內最重要的那隻母蛇，姑且稱之他微母蛇吧，還沒把牠拿出來，現在時在不是觀察這個卵的好時機。

鳴人隨手把卵先扔到了地上。

「抱歉，佐助再來一次喔，你忍一下。」接著再度把手伸進牠體內，這次比剛才要熟練了一些。

很快，他似乎碰到一個帶著鱗狀的物體，但在他想抓住牠的尾巴時他突然往裡頭再度鑽，這舉動惹得本躺著的佐助整個人跳起來。

「嗚!!」他半坐起身，不受控制的瞪大眼睛，一手摀著嘴想防止呻吟洩露出聲，一手用力的按在自己鼓起來的腹部上。

「佐佐…佐!佐助?!!!」鳴人一隻手還插在他體內，此刻根本不敢隨意動作，他用另一隻手按住佐助的膝蓋，盡可能的讓他不要亂動。

「佐助你別動啊!」

佐助壓著腹部的手指尖泛白可見他的力道有多大，水氣在墨黑的瞳孔裡凝聚，強忍者不讓淚水落下，一手捂著嘴下身被人插入手侵犯的樣子盡有些楚楚可憐，這讓鳴人有種自己是失虐者的錯覺。

「佐助我手先抽出來吧。」鳴人說著，就要把手往外抽離他的身體，沒想到佐助用他本摀住嘴的手一把抓住他插在他下身的手臂。

「別…哈哈。」他喘著氣，幾乎無法好好說出完整的句子。

「佐助?」

「快點……快…快來不及了。」他發覺了為什麼體內的蛇越來越激動，本照大蛇丸所給的情報，母蛇在繁殖後會進入類似於冬眠的狀態直到繁殖出的個體甦醒後才開始回覆活動，而這段休眠期約為兩至三天不等。

然而一他感知道這些在他體內的蛇卵查克拉的流動頻率太高了，活性程度幾乎已經是孵化前的徵兆，他能猜想到的原因，大概是因為那些卵孵化的地點是在他身體哩，有著源源不絕陰屬性查克拉的他，正好成為這些蛇最好的孵化地。

但還有那本應進入休眠期的母蛇就是另一回事了，照理說已經完成繁殖的他只須度過修眠期跟新的個體一同甦醒，本應不會如此噪動，而他噪動的原因則和未孵化的卵相反。

『陽屬性查克拉』，他想這就是原因。

從鳴人來到這裡不久後他就發現母蛇會因為鳴人的接近噪動，『陽屬性查克拉』這些蛇最討厭的東西，大蛇丸跟他說過，大蛇丸所製造的查克拉蛇活動力來自於陰屬性查克拉，陽屬性查克拉則會麻痺他們讓他們失去活性，也就是他們的剋星，以至於出於生物求生的本能，他體內的蛇才會不斷想往裡頭鑽想逃離鳴人伸過來的手。

「你…直接，快點。」抓著鳴人插在他體內的手，他瞪著鳴人粗喘著氣對他說到。

「可..可可，可是佐助我怕傷到你。」看佐助痛苦的樣子鳴人著急不已，他甚至擔心佐助下一秒就會昏死過去。

「快點!不要管我!」佐助怒喊，他沒時間慢慢來了，喊完的瞬間他整個往後倒去躺在床上又不住的抽蓄，一手按著肚子，另一手緊抓身下的床單。

「啊…啊哈…哈……嗚。」

「我知道了。」下定了決心，鳴人表情認真的繼續手上的動作，在往裡頭伸一點時再度碰到蛇尾，這次他沒給蛇逃脫的時間迅速的捉住他的偉巴，這讓他明顯感受到蛇掙扎的大幅度動作。

「啊!啊……嗚!」而在同時，佐助也全身大幅度的抽蓄，雙腳不停亂蹬，本蓄積在眼角淚水隨著晃動的腦袋從眼角滑落。

「別動啊!佐助!」鳴人急忙著要按住佐助亂動的身體。

「嗚…滾出去!滾出去!!啊…啊哈。」他臉色潮紅，幾乎有些歇斯底里的揮著雙手，甚至無意間賞了鳴人一巴掌。

「佐助!冷靜，等一下就好了，忍一下你在忍一下。」為了阻止佐助不斷亂踢的雙腿，鳴人用一隻手按住其中一邊的膝蓋，另一邊只好用自己的腳壓住，不斷的用話語安撫身下的人。

「嗚…快點……超…超級，大白癡。」在鳴人抓住蛇不久後，本來劇烈的想掙脫的查克拉蛇動作漸漸安靜了下來，佐助想自己猜想的沒錯，這些蛇只要接觸到陽屬查克拉就會失去本來的活性，在蛇安靜下來後，他也稍微冷靜了下來。

「好…乖在忍一下。」鳴人的語氣溫柔的不像樣。

因為蛇安靜了下來讓鳴人手上的動作順利許多，抓著蛇的尾巴像剛才拿蛇軟一樣慢慢的把牠拖出來，在他的手全部離開佐助的身體後蛇尾也被他拉的出來。

鳴人抓著已經露在穴口外的蛇尾慢慢的想小心的把牠拖出來，沒想到是本躺著的佐助猛然坐起身揮開他的手自己抓住蛇的尾端瞬間用力一抽就把那條比手臂細上一些的母蛇瞬間扯了出來。

被抽出來的母蛇被佐助抓著尾巴還在扭動著，只見佐助一個用力把牠往一邊的牆上扔去，蛇撞到牆後落掉在地上並沒有死去，這時一把苦無瞬間穿過在蛇頭釘在地板上，鳴人才發現那把苦無是佐助在剛才從他腿包裡摸走的。

鳴人見那條蛇掙扎了一下就不動了，在死去時化成了像是黑色的灰炭，他忽然知道之前床上的灰和地板上的黑灰都是些什麼了。

佐助坐在床上喘著氣，頭低著額前的碎髮擋住了他的表情，在那條蛇抽出來後鼓脹的肚子消下去許多，但因為還有那些蛇卵在身體裡所以還是有些微微隆起，剛才他把母蛇抽出來時感覺到一顆蛇卵被帶到他穴口附近，顧不及下身剛被撕裂的疼和鳴人還在旁邊，吸了口氣自己把手指伸進去把卵取了出來丟在一邊，幸好位置很靠外，他稍微伸進去一點靠兩指就把蛇卵給取了出來，不過這個動作倒是把鳴人看傻了眼。

「佐…佐助你還好嗎?」鳴人有些結疤的問到，此時他臉上紅的程度不亞於佐助，不過佐助是疼和熱出來的，他則是……嗯，原因就和正常青少年看了什麼不該看的兒熱血沸騰一樣。

「嗯。」他隨便的應了一聲，手還是按在自己的腹部上，從他還微皺著的眉頭來看，當然不能說他狀況多好，不過是比剛才好多了就是。

「那…那個佐助，哦…我想我先出去一下我說。」鳴人眼神飄移有些尷尬的說到。

佐助看向他，有些莫名其妙，早些時候要趕他走怎麼都趕不走，怎麼現在自己要出去了?

「怎麼?」

「有點……事。」

佐助瞇起眼睛看著鳴人，鳴人躲避開他的視線，有些遮遮掩掩，返到更引起佐助的疑惑。

「……你哪裡受傷了嗎?」他猜測鳴人該不會是被哪隻蛇咬了?不過照理來說那蛇也沒有機會咬到他。

「沒沒沒!沒有啊我說。」鳴人激動著擺著手，神情就像是想掩飾自己打碎盤子的小孩兒。

「搞什麼啊。」疑惑的看了看鳴人，除了臉上有些潮紅以外看不出有什麼其他問題，佐助娜了挪身體。

剛才鳴人為了讓他不要亂動用膝蓋壓制住他的右腿，雖然說不是很痛但現在也有些發麻，他動了動腳跟鳴人說:「欸，你把你的腳移開啊。」

可惜鳴人還處在自我混亂的狀態沒聽見他的話，無奈之下他只好用力的把右腿從他腳下抽出來，結果角度一個沒算好，抽出來後腳被那麼剛好的抵在鳴人跨下的部位，嗯……幸好他剛才的力道不是說太大，應該不至於會受傷才對，可是……這個觸感怎麼好像有點……?

兩人抬頭尷尬的對上視線，隨即而來的是鳴人脹的跟熟透番茄顏色一樣的臉。

「不不不!不是啊!佐…佐助你不要誤會啊!」完了，這下子不被當成變態都難了，鳴人在心中為自己哀悼。

「……鳴人你？」佐助話還沒說完，立刻被慌張的鳴人打斷。

「佐助!我我…我現在出去一下。」

「喔……嗯。」看著跳下床邊站著一邊遮遮掩掩著下半身異狀的鳴人佐助覺得有些好笑，他想。

「你……那個蛇卵，我……等等再幫你用吧。」鳴人一個閃身跑出了房間，他靠在房外的門板上打算讓自己冷靜下來，一邊把自己的手擦乾淨鳴人一邊靠著牆蹲了下來。

是因為佐助剛才的樣子太誘人了自己才會有這種反應嗎，如果讓佐助知道自己對他有遐想他一定會被無限鄙視的阿!!鳴人抓著腦袋蹲在門外。

自己是喜歡佐助的吧?是吧? 鹿丸老是開他玩笑說他對佐助的執著簡直到了失心瘋的地步，他一直都回應他因為他是第一個認可他的朋友。但……真的只是這樣嗎?

佐井也老帶著假笑說，你真的不是再追離家出走的老婆?他總會帶點怒意的制止他惡劣的玩笑，不過現在想想怎麼覺得他說得也挺有道理的。

鳴人蹲在外面柔亂了自己的頭髮，看了看自己可憐的下半身，旁邊好像還有空著的房間，還是快解決一下吧，畢竟佐助的問題還沒處理完。

另一邊佐助待在房間裡，本想自己解決體內的那些蛇卵，但……自己實在是角度上來說不太方便，這樣看來只能等鳴人幫他拿，今天什麼臉都丟光了還真的不差這麼一次，大不了用寫輪眼洗他記憶吧，當然這只是佐助的妄想。

「嗚……糟了。」佐助按著腹部瞪大眼睛，居然……這麼快嗎。

不行這樣會來不及……

佐助起身下床，甚至沒有穿好衣服就讓它隨意的穿掛在自己身上迅速的走到門口，一把拉開門看到蹲廊上的鳴人，一手扯起鳴人的後領往房裡頭拉。

「佐…佐助?」被佐助扯著衣領，只能以奇怪的姿勢到退行走的鳴人忍不住疑惑。

沒有裡會鳴人，佐助扯著他一路來到床邊把，一個用力把鳴人甩上床，重心不穩倒到床上的鳴人用手撐起身體，呆呆的看著站在床邊的佐助。

佐助乾脆的把幾乎是掛在身上的和服脫了扔在地上，爬上床跪在床上靠近鳴人伸手就要去解他的褲子。

「佐..佐助!你…你幹嘛啊我說!」鳴人緊抓自己的褲頭，對佐助的動作感到不解。

「你現在有感覺對吧。」佐助說這話的時候手還貼在鳴人的重要部位附近，這讓鳴人覺得尷尬不已，

「呃……所以我剛剛說要去解決一下。」

「鳴人，想像一下，會覺得噁心嗎?」

「什…什麼噁心啊?」

「如果要跟我做愛會覺得噁心嗎?」佐助做起身向他問道。

「你…你在說什麼啊佐助!我…我沒有那種想法的我說!」鳴人紅著臉回到，嗚哇!佐助你不要一臉但定的說這些話啊，這樣顯得我好骯髒啊!

「你……覺得噁心?」

「不!我不覺得噁心啊我說!不對等等……啊!!」鳴人懊惱，怎麼好像不管如何解釋自己都無法逃離是變態的事實啊!  
「鳴人。」打斷鳴人混亂的言語，佐助認真的叫著他的名字。

「啊?……嗯。」鳴人停下來看著佐助。

「跟我做，現在。」佐助坐在鳴人對面高傲的看著他，明明處於弱勢卻用著用著命令般的口氣說到。

「做…做什麼?」依照現在的不用想都知道那是做愛兩個字的簡稱。

「我要你上我，不要跟我說你聽不懂。」佐助微微皺起眉頭，他認為鳴人時在有點太婆婆媽媽了。

「不…不是，呃…佐助怎麼突然。」

「我體內的蛇卵要孵化了。」

「嗯……所以?」鳴人小心的一再確認。

「他們遇到陽屬性查克拉會失去活性。」

「這跟我們做愛有什麼關係!」

「你的精子就是最好的陽屬性查克拉。」佐助一臉這還用說?的表情。

「可是……這種是我覺得不是兩情相悅的話。」鳴人也不知道自己是在糾結什麼，可能是因為知道佐助根本不是因為對他有好感才要跟他做的吧。

不料，沒等他說完他就被佐助壓在床上，他略長的鬢角搔的他臉有些養，漆黑的瞳孔盯著他的眼睛，幾乎香看不見底的深水死潭。

「你……想要我死嗎? 鳴人。」

「什?!」

「那些蛇卵快孵化了，少說有十幾條蛇，如果在我身體一次孵化，我會死。」

他突然可以想像佐助被蛇開腸剖肚的可怕情形，配上佐助認真的表情，他……遲疑了。

「…佐助。」

「我再問一次，你想要我死嗎?」

「怎麼可能!」

聞言，佐助起身重新坐在他對面，在身上的重量消失後鳴人也坐起身來，看到佐助已經半躺下，並且保時著雙腿大開的姿勢，他還能看到他紅腫甚至微微帶著一點血絲的穴口。

「那就上我，你不用擔心我不是女人不會跟你要求什麼。」

「那…好吧，只要…跟你做就行了?」

「對，記得射在裡面，越多越好。」

「好吧，我知道了。」

語畢，鳴人上前把佐助壓在身下，他的動作很輕，看著他一臉無所謂的表情感到悲哀，如果他們之間只能以這樣的關係來聯繫……那他能勇氣繼續對他的感情嗎?果然……還是放不下他。

宇智波佐助，大概會是他一生最大的弱點吧。

雖然他沒有實際做過這種事，不管是跟男人或是女人，但是青春期的少年多多少少都對性有一定程度上的了解，所以他也沒有太手忙腳亂，可能好色仙人那些書籍也是有一些小幫助。

佐助的衣服他自己老早脫個精光了，所以也省去了一道手續，由上而下看著身下的人，佐助根本沒再看他，他把頭撇到一邊，說實在就像是一條死魚一樣攤在那裡，心裡有些微微不爽，激起了他想小小欺負他一下的欲望。

鳴人把身體卡在他兩腿之間半跪著一手撐在他腰邊的床上，有些惡劣的用手背拍拍佐助的側臉。

「我說佐助，你這樣像死魚一樣躺著要我怎麼做下去阿我說。」

當然他得到的回覆是狠狠一蹬，不過這時候可不能退縮阿，於事鳴人用看似純良的笑容回應。

「你想怎樣?」正過頭，佐助冷冷的開口。  
「呃……嗯，主動一點嘛，可是你要我上你的欸。」鳴人承認自己是有一點鑽小漏洞的心態，佐助要求自己上他的原因也只是為了要克制體內那些蛇卵。

雖然是自己的妄想，不過鳴人還是相信佐助多多少少對他是有一點感情的，不然像他這麼驕傲的一個人，應該寧願死也不會任由一個男人把自己壓在身下吧。

微微瞇起眼，佐助像是思考了一下，接著嘆了口氣推開壓在他身上的鳴人坐起身。

「好吧。」  
「欸?」他本以為他還要再多說個兩句才能得到一點回應，沒想到佐助真的是乾脆的可以。

只見佐助伸手熟練的拉下他外套的拉鍊，扯著把他脫了下來，嘴裡碎唸著只有我脫感覺很差，這讓鳴人有些小雀躍。  
猶豫了下佐助拉開他褲子的拉鍊，看著佐助熟練的把他身下早已精神的傢伙拿出來用手套弄著時，他有點小忌妒，自己可以說是實質意義上的第一次，但是佐助他就不知道了，在看他這麼熟練的手法，心情更糟了，不自覺的就皺了眉頭扁了嘴，雖然佐助弄的他很舒服就是了。

「嗯……呃。」由上而下的角度，他可以看到佐助微微潮紅的臉上認真的表情，用這麼認真的表情幫別人打手槍真的很犯規啊!

「不舒服嗎?」回過神來，佐助盯著他的臉，手上的動作停了下來，他身手按了按鳴人皺著的眉頭。

「喔……不是。」  
「嗯?」一眼就看穿他有話沒說完的佐助挑了個眉。  
「我只是…..覺得你很熟練應該不是第一次吧，有些忌妒。」他坦率的說，意外的卻看到佐助瞬間紅了臉，低下了頭。

「……超級大白癡，誰跟你一樣。」聲音有點小，不過在安靜的是內鳴人還是聽得一清二楚。

嗯?這個發展，難道說他的佐助果然是第一次嗎?! 所以願意跟他做，果然還是因為有愛的吧?  
是吧?絕對是。

「佐助……我可以插進去了嗎?」語氣有點呆，他承認他有些小激動，現在他不想去管什麼蛇卵，他只要眼前的佐助。

「大白癡，剛剛是誰在那邊要求一堆的。」佐助又瞪了他一眼，不過此刻在鳴人眼裡更像是一種調情。

「不要這麼說嘛。」像是一隻大型犬一把撲向主人，瞬間被撲倒在床上的佐助有些頭昏，看著埋在他頸肩的的金色腦袋，髮梢蹭的他有些癢。

「欸!你做什麼。」

鳴人在佐助頸邊蹭了蹭，偷偷舔了一下他脖子，他感覺到佐助抖了一下，在心裡偷笑著，然後往下一口咬在他精緻的鎖骨上，不意外的得到了佐助的罵聲。

沒有回應他，鳴人抬起頭視線和眼前的人對上在對放又想開口說些什麼前用嘴一把堵住。

「嗚!嗯……。」佐助瞪大眼睛，他其實沒料到鳴人會這樣做，期時他一直都知道鳴人對他的感情很不一樣，但鳴人一直宣稱這是朋友間的羈絆他也就順理成章的順著他的意。  
依照鳴人這種重感情的人，如果說跟他交合是自己強迫他，用生命代價來威脅不得不做的話，後續發展又有些超出控制，他只能想到鳴人現在是把他當做愛人的那種關係來看待而不是什麼朋友。

然而對他們他說，這種感情，比朋友來得更加糟糕吧，即使互相都知道沒有結果，卻像是飛蛾撲火一般，僅僅為了一次的溫暖不惜燃燒生命。

只有這一夜就好，讓他們在深不可見的黑暗之中，放縱自己一次。

鳴人撬開佐助的唇把舌頭伸進對方嘴裡，抓住對方的舌纏弄在一起，奇怪的是兩人在過程中都沒有閉上眼睛，就像是互相較量一般。

鳴人輕舔了佐助的上顎，滿意的感受到他顫抖了一下，分開唇，笑的像隻偷腥的狐狸，佐助也不甘示弱，雙手捧著鳴人的臉一把把他拉回來一口咬在他嘴唇上，看著被他咬破的嘴唇舔了一口，見鳴人呆住的表情他抬起下巴高傲的看著眼前的人。

「你技術真差。」佐助對著鳴人嘲弄，像是宣告自己的勝利一樣舔了舔自己嘴角沾上的對方的血跡。

像是被佐助激怒了一樣，鳴人惡狠狠的壓住佐助，咬著牙笑著對他說:「等等就不要被我幹哭。」

「你覺得有可能?」佐助挑眉。  
「就不要等等求我!」帶著一點點惱怒，鳴人拉開佐助的大腿，對方也很配合，畢竟這是他的目的前面都只是順代陪自己玩玩而已。

剛剛使用過度的穴口還微微腫著，好像還帶著一絲絲的血絲，鳴人先是深了兩指進去按摩著內壁，裡面還很鬆軟，應該是不用在廢功夫去做擴張動作，畢竟剛才他可是把一整隻手都塞了進去。

現在回頭來看，這麼小的穴口居然能塞進他整隻手，怎麼想都不可思議，然後他也不想想像那會有多痛。

稍微按摩了一下後鳴人抽出手指把自己的下身底在入口處，慢慢的把自己的性器送入穴口中。

「嗚……嗯。」雖然和手比起來這種後穴被擴張的感覺沒有那麼激烈，不過真正的性交動作給人的感覺又有那麼一些不同，比起只帶有人的體溫的手還是冰冷的蛇身，鳴人熾熱的下身插入自己身體裡的感覺更強烈。

「會疼嗎佐助?」全數沒入後，鳴人揉著他的側腰詢問。

佐助搖了搖頭表示要他繼續，見佐助沒問題鳴人開始慢慢抽插，稍微退出一點後又慢慢頂入，雖然剛剛講出那些有點惡劣的話，不過他還是怕弄痛佐助的。

不過這緩慢的動作到是惹的佐助有些不爽快，在鳴人又一次退出的同時雙腿往他腰上一勾，嚇的鳴人當場停住。

「你……快一點，煩死了。」佐助一說完話就撇過頭去不看鳴人。

倒是鳴人挺雀躍的，他的佐助真是不坦率又可愛的要死啊!!人在戀愛時都會變笨，漩渦鳴人就是個很好的例子。

側身親了一口佐助的膝蓋，還故意發出很大的」波」聲，滿意的看到佐助怒是他一眼。他笑笑的拉起他一隻腿掛到自己肩膀上。

「佐助你柔軟度挺好的嘛。」

「閉嘴，快…嗚!哈阿。」

沒等佐助說完，鳴人開始在他溫軟的穴口中快速進出，忽然的劇烈撞擊讓佐助一下自沒忍住呻吟，不過很快的他咬住自己的唇把聲音鎖在口中。

熾熱的蛹道包覆著他的性器，鳴人只感受到腦內一陣陣的酥麻感，借著剛剛的潤滑他可以毫不費功夫的快速抽插，前列腺液從前端溢出，隨著激烈的抽插磨成白色的液體從兩人的交合處在抽插時被帶出身外又被狠狠的頂回穴道裡。

「佐助…佐助。」鳴人無意識的喊著佐助的名字，肉體啪啪的撞擊聲迴盪在室內，配上兩人的喘息聲險的淫蕩無比。

「嗚…你，哈阿，你…慢點，啊嗯!」佐助喘著氣，被頂的一陣一陣，話有些說不清楚，真正的性交和剛才的任何動作都不一樣，異樣的酥麻感從下身延著神經傳達至腦袋，讓他有些昏乎乎的。

「嘿!剛剛叫我快的部是佐助你嗎?」鳴人壞笑著回答，府下身一口咬上佐助的下巴，舔了一口後直起身，抓住佐助一邊的膝蓋往旁邊按，鳴人快速的抽插著，佐助另一隻腿則還掛在自己的肩上，他不由得佩服他的柔韌度真的不錯。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」

看著佐助為了不發出呻吟聲用手背摀住自己的嘴臉紅的模樣更加興奮，注意到佐助被冷落的性器，鳴人伸手去套弄著那半挺的柱身，只要想著佐助是被自己操到有感覺得他就興奮不已。

「嗚!你…你做什麼?!」注意到鳴人的動作，佐助掙扎著想要推開鳴人的手。

「別拒絕我，佐助，我會讓你舒服的。」鳴人當然沒幫人打過手槍，只好照著平常自己的方式來做，所幸本來就有些暈呼呼的佐助在他手下很快的就興奮起來。

「啊…嗚嗯。」佐助臉色潮紅幾乎喘不過氣，來自前後的雙重快感讓他幾乎眼前發白，不自覺的扭動著腰身想從鳴人手裡得到更多慰籍。

就在佐助覺得自己快高潮時鳴人的手卻突然放了開來，這讓他有些不滿的瞪了他一下，不過帶著淚痕紅著的眼睛沒什麼威力，到是像在調情一般。

像是報復一樣佐助扭著身體收緊後穴，想刺激鳴人。

「嗚!呃……。」滿意的看到鳴人皺眉頭發出呻吟聲，佐助笑的像一隻勝利的貓。

鳴人看向眼前不知死活的在誘惑他的人，抓住他兩邊的腿窩往旁邊按，大力的抽插著，淺出深入的動作讓佐助有些承受不住，每次抽插中摩到的那個點都讓他幾乎發狂的想要更多。

鳴人也注意到了每次他頂到一個地方時佐助就會特別有反應，嗯……這應該就是書裡寫的敏感點什麼的吧，於是他次次故意往那進攻，在佐助幾乎受不了是又緩慢的摩著調他胃口，看著佐助忍不住扭著腰迎合他他承認他是有點小小的成就感的。

「哈……嗚。」

「佐助，這裡很舒服吧?」說著鳴人持續往他的敏感點頂弄，他感覺到自己也快高潮了，一手撥開佐助黏在臉上的髮絲問到。

「呃嗚…混…混帳。」佐助喘著氣打開他的手，鳴人笑笑的收回手，再度把手覆到佐助挺著的性器上，一下下的順著自己頂弄的頻率套弄。

「佐助…哈，我好像快射了。」鳴人在佐助耳邊粗喘著說道，溫熱的吐息在耳邊蔓延。

「啊…嗚呃射…呃射在裡面。」佐助提醒著鳴人，雖然知道他只是要他的查克拉效應，不過這種叫自己射在他身體裡面的宣言還是讓他有種征服著的快感。

鳴人直起身用兩手抓住佐助的腰快速的抽插起來，兩人的結合處因先前的潤滑和兩人自身分泌出的液體濕華不堪，噗庛，噗庛的肉體撞擊聲在安靜的房間裡迴盪著。

「嗚，呃。」一次深入後，鳴人咬著牙把精液全部灌入佐助的後穴裡，感受到一波波滾燙的精液射入體內，佐助不自覺得繳緊後穴，在鳴人帶給他的快感之中同樣到達高潮。

「啊…哈啊。」自己的液體濺到小腹上，鳴人見狀用手沾了一點佐助射出來的液體在他的嘴角抹了一下，看起來無比色情。

佐助斜了一眼沒有說什麼，微微喘著氣，感受到鳴人還插在他體內的性器有開始蠢蠢欲動起來……雖然是他叫他多射一點在他裡面，不過這也太快又來了吧，他突然有那麼一點點的後悔。

趁他沒有防備鳴人一把把本躺在床上的佐助拉起身，變成是他面對著他坐在他腿上的姿勢。

「嗚!啊哈!」這個姿勢倒置鳴人的性器進入的更深，一瞬間佐助幾乎是癱軟了身體，在鳴人開始頂弄時用指甲在他背上留下爪痕已示抱負。

「佐助…哈，佐助。」鳴人把臉埋在他的頸肩忘情的叫著他的名字，此刻他們就像是真正的戀人一般。

他的手在佐助身上游移著，抓著他的腰上下擺動，在深深進入時他似乎能感覺到還在佐助體內的蛇卵。

鳴人的手不安分的在他身上撫弄著，佐助沒有阻止就算是默許，在鳴人的手捏住他胸前的一點時他才皺起眉頭看向鳴人，鳴人沒有回答他笑笑的在他嘴上親了一下，低頭下去含住。

「嗚!你…不要太過分。」被人舔弄胸部居然還這麼有感覺，佐助感到一陣羞恥，他伸手去扯鳴人的頭髮把他從自己身上拉開。

「佐助你明明很有感覺吧?」雖然被扯著頭髮鳴人笑笑著說道。

「你……。」無法反駁，佐助用雙手扯著鳴人的臉頰，直到他求饒才滿意的放手。

「很痛阿佐助。」鳴人一手還著佐助的腰，一手揉著自己被捏腫的臉頰。

「哼。」冷哼了一聲，佐助一付是你自找罪受的表情

無奈的聳聳肩，鳴人故意趁佐助不注意時用力的頂弄下身，滿意的看到佐助皺起眉頭。  
「佐助，你自己動一下嘛。」鳴人惡劣的用雙手揉著他結實的臀部，然而佐助沒有拒絕。

佐助俯瞰了一眼笑咪咪的鳴人，想著這個姿勢他的確不好動作，而且自己用起來也比較知道怎樣舒服，他一向喜歡掌握主權，也就順著鳴人的意扭動著腰擺動臀部，往上撐起膝蓋在坐下去。

「啊……佐助。」對於佐助的直接，幾件事下來鳴人已經習慣了，對於性事上佐助總不像處男處女一樣扭扭捏捏，明明是被上的那個卻甚至比自己還更放的開來。

他一邊色情的揉著他的臀部，兩人的交合處濕得一蹋糊塗，淫穢的水漬聲隨著抽插動作噗嗤作響，因為姿勢體液順著流下沾濕了深下的床單，鳴人由下往上的看著佐助起落時從髮絲甩下的汗水，有些順著身體滑下。

鳴人配合著佐助的節奏，在他往下坐時往上頂入，聽著佐助誘人的喘息幻想著把他操弄到哭的樣子，不過應該是做不到吧，先不論佐助的死要面子，他也捨不得看他哭。

「哈…哈，哈啊。」佐助一手按著鳴人的肩，一手把自己貼在臉上的髮絲往後撥弄，在後穴的強烈刺激下，自己的性器很快又起了反應，想到自己光是被操弄後穴就起了反應佐助有些羞恥。

他伸手想去解決自己的慾望，卻被鳴人抓住，在他不滿意的視線下，鳴人抓著他的手親了親然後把鳴人把佐助的手環到自己的脖子上，親暱的在他頸肩蹭了噌，輕啃他微濕的鎖骨。

「我幫你吧。」鳴人在他耳邊呢喃到，握住他的性器一下下摩挲起來。  
「嗚嗯……。」即使已經發洩過一次，正直血氣方剛的少年，當然還遠遠不滿足，身體渴求著更多快感，即便一開始的目的不是出於要得到性交上的滿足感，但既然都是要做，那不如讓自己舒服，這是佐助的想法。

上下晃動身體的同時也盡可能的讓前面在名人的手裡得到更大的刺激，粗糙的掌紋與性氣相互摩挲，快感堆積到了巔峰，佐助把頭埋在鳴人。

「鳴人……啊嗯。」

 

「佐助，那些蛇卵沒關係嗎?」鳴人的氣息也很混亂，佐助想到他是為了問這事停下來的覺得有些無奈，正深陷情慾中的男人還能停下問這些事，不想承認鳴人真的很關心他。

「沒事，等等再拿出來就好了。」佐助摟上鳴人的背，在他肩膀上咬了ㄧ口。

感受到鳴人又開始動作，比剛才更加激烈，很快兩人又落入快感之中，本來就快接近高潮的身體更加敏感，在鳴人漸漸加速的搗幹之下不自覺的收緊後穴配合著在鳴人往上頂時坐下身。

「嗯....哼嗯。」佐助死咬鳴人的肩膀，傳出陣陣悶吭，嘴裡一陣鮮甜的血味蔓延開來，鳴人的肩膀已經被他咬出血了，但鳴人也沒有制止他的動作。

感覺到佐助身體的抽蓄，絞緊他性器的腸壁興奮的抽動，他知道佐助快高潮了，於是他更賣力的執行手上的動作，模擬性交的動作套弄著對方的性器，下身的抽插也沒有停下反而更加激烈。

「佐助...佐助，啊佐助。」不斷喊著佐助的名字，鳴人把臉湊到對方胸口舔吻著。

「啊...白癡，叫...哈啊，叫什麼...叫，嗯。」放開咬住鳴人肩膀的嘴，佐助想叫那個ㄧ直狂叫自己名字的大白癡閉嘴，卻被身下快速的搗幹撞的七葷八素說不好ㄧ句完整的句子。

「嗯...哼哈.....。」ㄧ瞬間快感如排山倒海一般衝入腦袋，後穴不住的收縮同時刺激著在裡面抽插的性器，達致巔峰時他供起腰忍不住直接射到鳴人手裡，ㄧ些液體濺到兩人的腹上。

看著佐助高潮的樣子鳴人十分興奮，在佐助高潮同時收緊的後穴內壁讓他幾乎也要射了出來。

鳴人把佐助剛才射出來的精液隨便擦在床單上，雙手扣住他的腰大力的抽送。

「嗚啊！嗯......。」剛經過高潮的身體還很敏感，本還有些失神的佐助被鳴人突然大力的搗幹弄的不住發出微弱的呻吟。

「哈...哈，佐助。」感受到敏感的腸壁狠狠的吸附住自己，溫熱的蛹道加上佐助隱忍的呻吟，再ㄧ次深入後鳴人低吼著將精液射近對方深處。

」呃...嗚嗯。」熾熱的液體射近自己身體裡，明明是自己要求的，但這種被人在體內射精的認知還是讓佐助有些感到丟臉的把頭埋在對方肩上，不過這動作到是被鳴人當作是害羞的表現。

高潮的餘韻退去後，鳴人小心的把自己抽離佐助的身體內，離開時帶出許多白濁的液體，兩人身下可以說是一塌糊塗。

在鳴人抽離他身體後，佐助順著坐在床上，呼吸還沒完全調整過來，使用過度的穴口還微微張著，向外吐出ㄧ點點白液。

他ㄧ手覆上自己的腹部，裡面的蛇卵果然都很安份，而且因為剛剛的性愛姿勢和潤滑，本來位置靠裡頭的蛇卵也沒有在那麼深的位置了，這樣等等要取出也比較方便。

看著佐助的動作鳴人靠過來表示要幫佐助取出那些蛇卵，佐助沒有推託很快答應了，畢竟這是ㄧ開始的目的。

比稍早前好執行很多，足夠的潤滑位置也沒那麼深，鳴人很快的取出了幾個蛇卵，在佐助的意示下把牠們扔到了地上。

不過還是有ㄧ些沒那麼容易，但他又不忍心再把手伸近他體內，只好ㄧ邊揉這他的肚子，ㄧ邊叫佐助試著把蛇卵往外排。

這種像是在排泄的動作讓佐助紅透了臉，口中還不停的罵著大白癡之類的詞語。

在最後ㄧ個蛇卵被丟到地上後兩人精疲力竭，鳴人往佐助身上ㄧ撲摟著他躺在床上。

佐助沒有推開他，昏昏糊糊的兩人居然睡了過去......。

 

醒來時，ㄧ隻手臂還橫放在他身上，鳴人把臉幾乎埋在他的後頸。

他撐起上半身，身上還有些酸痛，歸功於剛才的縱慾。

他轉過頭看著摟著他的人，嘴角還微微上揚配上臉上的三條鬍鬚一臉幸福的表情，真是......怪人。

他小心的坐起身，沒有驚動到鳴人，低下頭看著他的睡臉，不自主的伸出手理了理他有些睡亂的頭髮。

這樣子也沒醒......真不愧是超級大白癡，警覺性也太低了，懲罰似的偷捏了ㄧ下他的臉。  
鳴人露出痛苦的表情翻過身繼續睡，看這床頭的油燈還沒完全燃燒完，距離睡著應該過了兩三個小時。

他必須離開這裡了。

輕聲下了床，起身時感覺到發涼涼的液體從身後順著大腿留下，那是鳴人作天留在他體內的東西。

無奈之下，他只能走到旁邊的浴室隔間稍做清理，結束後他回到床邊拿起丟在ㄧ旁的衣服穿上，地上傳來嘶嘶的聲音，剛才被丟在地上的蛇卵已經孵化，十幾條剛孵化的蛇往他身上纏繞。

不過是很安份的找了個位置就不動了。

他想也好，如果全部的蛇都死光了那他也不知道該如何跟大蛇丸交代，握了握拳他感覺自己的查克拉恢復的差不多了，轉身看了ㄧ眼床上的人。

“鳴人......下次再見面，我們就是敵人了。”

少年推開門在逆光之中無聲的離開了此地......沒有回頭沒有眷戀，他沒有選擇。

他們早已背到而弛.....這一夜，不過是ㄧ個意外插曲。

而在佐助看不到的角度鳴人張開了雙眼，佐助......下次再見面，我們就是敵人了吧。

如果可以... ..我還是......

『黑暗的蛇窟裡，這是兩個少年的秘密，不管是第一次的激烈性愛，還是認清彼此真正的情感，是敵是友亦或者是不能說出的羈絆，出了這個地方後，都將被埋藏在陽光之下。』

 

END


End file.
